Talk:CacheCheck
Disambiguations Hello, first of all I have to praise the creator for his work on the script. It is very useful, especially for administrators. I would like to request to make this script work on (pages linking to disambiguations pages) if that is possible. Thanks in advance! Ohmystars (talk) 10:23, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :Glad you find it useful. I have a full-time programming job now, but I'll see if I can take a look this weekend and find a good way to do that page. ~Bobogoobo (talk) 01:12, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Special:Withoutimages As the title indicates, I suggest that the report is also added to CacheCheck. Hackey5 (talk) 12:27, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Special:WantedPages shows up as all done, even thought its not? --'Sophie' 06:52, March 18, 2018 (UTC) :The code to get page names was changed to use the URL instead of the title (this added support for non-English UI languages), but the "?action=edit" portion of red links was mistakenly included in the API request, giving bad results. I've made a change to remove this query string, and that should hopefully fix your issue! - OneTwoThreeFall talk 05:54, March 19, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks~ --'Sophie' 05:58, March 19, 2018 (UTC) ::Huh, it seems that the issue didn't get fixed. --'Sophie' 06:47, March 22, 2018 (UTC) :::Where are you still seeing the issue? Perhaps some server/browser caches hadn't updated yet? The current revision of the script is working for me on Special:WantedPages page here on Dev. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 03:28, March 26, 2018 (UTC) ::::Ye, it works, but the issue is that it works too well. It marks things done that arn't done. --'Sophie' 03:31, March 26, 2018 (UTC) :::::Sorry, now I see what's happening. I was using a content blocker that blocked one of Wikia's tracking scripts which meant I didn't have the issue. It seems that all redlinks have their target URL changed by script, and CacheCheck doesn't take this into account. Should be working now! - OneTwoThreeFall talk 04:44, March 26, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Huh, it seems to be working on this wiki's Special:WantedPages, but not on the one here? --'Sophie' 02:57, April 2, 2018 (UTC) :::::::In that case, it's not working due to page name punctuation being encoded in the URL, then being encoded again for the API request. Instead of adding more code to handle that, I've just changed it from using the URL to use the link text instead, since that should always represent the page name without needing extra work to decode/tidy. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 06:06, April 4, 2018 (UTC) :::::::Turns out the link text is not always reliable (mainly on image-related lists) so I've changed it to decode and encode. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 06:35, April 4, 2018 (UTC) Error The url variable in the getQS function throws the error Error: Bad constructor arguments when used on Special:WantedFiles, Special:WantedPages, and I assume other special pages too, which breaks CacheCheck. --Sharkie 04:41, January 8, 2019 (UTC) :Ugh, that's due to Wikia's recent deliberate breakage of red links. Should be fixed with special:diff/107212 - OneTwoThreeFall talk 05:50, January 8, 2019 (UTC) ::Yep, that fixed it, thanks~ --Sharkie 05:53, January 8, 2019 (UTC) Gallery Builder Is it possible to add page numbers on Gallery Builder like how Special:Images has page numbers?